Trackers have gained popularity among consumers. A tracker is used to track a user's activities using a variety of sensors and helps the user to maintain a healthy life style. In order to determine the activities, the tracker collects activity data and runs computations on that data. One difficulty of obtaining accurate determinations of the activities is that the trackers, because they are worn by a user, are typically packaged in a compact casing containing less powerful processor(s) on which it is harder to run complex computations than larger electronic devices.
Another challenge in tracking the activities is differentiating between the user being stationary but performing an activity and the user being sedentary, e.g., spending minimal energy expenditure, etc. To illustrate, the user spends minimal energy when the user is seated, or seated and typing at a computer. Increased total sedentary time and longer sustained sedentary periods are associated with poor health and fitness, e.g., obesity, metabolic disorders, etc.